boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone Thompson
Tyrone Thompson (b. 1970s) is the father of Steven Thompson and Jamie Thompson, and the husband of Tanesha Thompson and an employee at Irkall. He married Tanesha in 1999, whom he met in Utah at an office job. Apparently, he was fed a lot of speculation about Tower Placement School, which they sent their children to, as well as Superhero School, which their daughter began attending. After Hilary J Black began attacking Pleasant Grove, Tyrone rescued Steven and punished him for his involvement. He was fired from his job in 2015, but he got a new one by October that involved Late Night With Tesa. Biography Early life Tyrone Thompson was born in the 1970s. Apparently, he was fed a lot of speculation about Tower Placement School, which his future wife, Tanesha, would later pick up on. He began working for Irkall in 1999 or earlier. Marriage and childbirth Tyrone Thompson met Tanesha at an office job in Utah where he was a junior executive. He later took her on a series of dates during which they talked mainly about their futures and ideas on the world. After some time Tyrone proposed marriage to Tanesha, very correctly on one knee in his mother's sitting room. His fiancée accepted at once. After their wedding, the two settled together at a home in Nebraska. Tyrone and Tanesha's only child, a son named Steven, was born on July 9, 2000. The following year, Tanesha learned of Tower Placement School, a school located in Provo, and she went running to Tyrone about it. Initially, Tyrone disapproved of this at first, mostly because they would have to move away. Tanesha realized this was partly due to speculation, and told him why he was wrong about most of the dangers he saw in it. Eventually, Tyrone curtailed the discussion after pointing out that they still had four years ahead of them for which they could consider this. Around this time, the Thunderqueen, a powerful criminal, broke into their house in the night. Steven attempted to wake Tyrone, but when he failed to do this, he stole his gun and felled the seemingly all-powerful criminal. It is unknown how Tyrone felt about the publicity his two-year-old son received as a result. School War Prelude In 2011, Tanesha finally talked Tyrone into getting Steven into Tower Placement, and they moved to Provo, Utah. There, Steven was soon enrolled in said school. Tanesha later told Tyrone that there was a twenty-dollar student fee, and Tyrone agreed to pay it. The following morning, he kept his word. After driving Steven to Tower Placement, Tanesha returned home and watched a movie with Tyrone. When Emily Watson and Beethoven II demanded Steven for the student fee, Steven revealed that Tyrone had paid it, seeing through his lie. Visited by Summer Petersen and the attack on Pleasant Grove Shortly after the beginning of the School War, Tyrone Thompson probably got wind of the fact that Summer Petersen and Josh Hogan were his son's two best friends. Later on, Tanesha invited Summer over, something Tyrone agreed to. Steven dropped in soon after, and was shocked, suggesting that Summer should have called beforehand. Tanesha revealed that Summer had already done that, and the two adolescents disappeared into the back room. Tyrone remarked that she was gorgeous before turning back to the dishes. As Hilary J Black began attacking Pleasant Grove, Tyrone realized that his son was riding with Petersen aboard the demon and he followed them to the city, which was already ablaze. Tyrone dragged Steven home, but not before he felled the demon, and punished him for the risk he took. While Steven has continually asked for a pet dog, and Jamie greatly desires a cat, Tyrone either cannot afford pets or simply does not want them in the house. Second School War Under the influence of Anakin, Tyrone went downtown with Tanesha and returned in two hours' time. In 2015, Tyrone was fired from his current occupation. Thompson, who had been working at a repair shop, was able to help his father by getting a higher-ranking job, with Petersen's help, at the repair store he worked at. In October, Tyrone was reemployed. His job was known to involve Late Night With Tesa. Personality and traits Tyrone Thompson was a very caring person, who always wanted what was best for his family and friends. Steven described him as a good parent to Josh when he asked him about it. Nevertheless, Tyrone was by no means above harshly punishing his children: Steven once commented, perhaps in jest, that Tyrone would not hesitate to belt Summer if she returned home after curfew with his son. (Ironically, if Zira Miranda Grover hadn't forced the government to step back from the war, belting his son's friend would've been illegal.) Tyrone also believed that no one could truly be happy together knowing they had tried to kill each other. He also seems to believe in certain superstitions. Relationships Family Tyrone eventually married Tanesha Thompson and they had two children, Steven and Jamie. He seemed to have a fairly good relationship with both of them, but he still dealt out harsh punishments. One night, Steven joked that if he and his best friend, Summer Petersen, would come home after curfew, Tyrone would beat both of them with his belt, including Summer. He was also extremely shocked and disappointed in Steven when he moved to fight against Hilary J Black, and punished Steven for risking his life. Summer Petersen Helen McKeen Tyrone Thompson was initially curious about his son's best friend, Helen McKeen, and indifferent to the details of her personality and taste. However, he generally began to develop the idea that a romantic relationship between his son and this girl would never work, once he learned that Steven had tender feelings for her. This he believed because of their past enmity, he believed that no one could truly be happy together knowing they had tried to kill each other. Jamie Thompson Compared to her parents, Jamie Thompson, Steven's younger sister, tended to be more tolerant, but mostly indifferent, about Helen, though she has never met her in person. Appearances * * * * * * * * Category:Thompson family Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Adults